The present invention relates generally to improvements for a disposable underarm perspiration pad, the improvements more particularly contributing to obviating inhibiting of arm movement, and even awareness by the user of its presence in its underarm location.
For personal hygiene and even for more utilitarian reasons, such as lessening arm sleeve moisture damage, a one-use underarm garment absorbent pads are in prevalent use, as exemplified by that described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,193 for xe2x80x9cDISCARDABLE UNDERARM GARMENT SHIELDxe2x80x9d issued to Pulsifer on May 29, 1956. To serve their end purposes, the shield or pad construction material is of an absorbent nature and an underarm location is, for obvious reasons, a logical selection of a site of use. However, an underarm is also a location at which arm activity occurs; the arm undergoing clockwise and counterclockwise pivotal transverses and the like.
In the noted patented article of manufacture and in all other known like products, no provision is made to accommodate arm activity and thus, during use and prior to disposal, the perspiration is absorbed and the perspiration-laden pad becomes a source of discomfort, not merely because its presence is felt but also because it inhibits the pivotal transversing arm. movements.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an underarm perspiration pad overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to use to advantage the compressibility of the construction material of the pad, which is characterized by porosity and the like for moisture absorption to also undergo size reduction and expansion and thus offer the least resistance to arm movements during wearing use of the pad, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.